The present invention is generally concerned with animal traps, and more particularly relates to coil spring traps. Such traps basically consist of a pair of opposed U-shaped jaws spring-loaded by a pair of coiled springs for movement between an open loaded or set position and a closed or sprung position. The loaded jaws are normally locked in position by a pivoted dog latched to a trip plate for release upon the introduction of an animal weight to the trip plate. Examples of such two or dual-spring traps will be noted in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,095 Lienhard dated Nov. 22, 1949 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,223 Medvetz et al dated Dec. 23, 1980 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,270 Samouce dated July 5, 1927 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,122 Pitre et al dated May 22, 1934
Such traps are particularly favored by trappers, being both easy to set and conceal. In addition, traps of this type are sturdy and have both the speed and power to operate in dirt sets. However, over extended periods of use, the springs of such traps tend to rust and otherwise weaken, thus lessening the effective operation and holding power of the trap. Once the springs become ineffective, it becomes necessary to either replace the springs, a relatively difficult task requiring a complete disassembly of the trap, or replace the entire trap.
Further, while the two-spring trap construction, assuming no spring deterioration, has been found to be highly effective, occasions arise wherein a greater spring load is desired. This in turn necessitates acquiring a separate larger or more powerful trap. In this regard, note the slightly differently configured four-spring traps of the following patents:
Heretofore, there has been no effective means for enhancing the capability of dual coil spring traps.